Wrong Path
by Kuro Neko Utsukushi
Summary: Izuocha, Villain Deku AU. What happens when a genius who knows everything about heroes makes it his mission to debilitate them? how will a young girls kindness change the course of his broken soul? will he be forgiven, or will his past condemn him? To know the truth, He will need to live through his own pain.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Izuku midoriya had always dreamed of being a hero Always wished for the chance to save others, to see the adoration and relief in their eyes. But all that changed when he was fourteen. The day his hero had told him his hopes were misplaced, his dreams were horribly miscalculated. That very day an old friend had all but died. Katsuki Bakugou was injured horribly during an attack by a villain that only hours before had attacked Izuku. He was left unconscious and hadn't woken up since. When it first happened he'd thought that if only he'd gone the other way on his way home, he could have done something. But then he realised All Might had been correct, and there was nothing he could have done, and that thought drove him to the brink of sheer madness. That was the day he'd killed his mother, the day he'd fled the light of day and resorted to living in the darkness. In the following months he'd trained his body and mind, striving to become the ultimate anti-hero. He never really understood when he decided to do this, but he had decided and that meant he would do it. He became established in the criminal underworld. He ran messages at first, then product, and eventually people came to him for detailed plans and specific analytics, he'd become a surveyor, and that's the name they gave him. He could tell you anything, find anything, and tell you all you wanted to know about anyone, for a price of course. And now ten months after that fateful day he was finally ready to pursue a personal vendetta. He was going to the U.A entrance exam, to get a scope of the students, and just maybe do some business. He pulled his hood over his hair and stepped into the general foot traffic surrounding his hideout, blending into the crowd. A smile spread over his lips, and his shoulders shook, but there was only hatred in his eyes.

Chapter one:

Ochako, day of entrance exams, outside U.A.

Ochako was nervous, she had no clue what the exam would entail, and she hoped beyond reason that she would pass. Her parents desperately needed the money she could make as a hero, and she desperately wanted to help them. She rolled back her shoulders and prepared to step onto the grounds, but stopped as a hooded figure cme into her view. She turned her head to look more closely, and saw a boy about her age walking slowly along the wall. She put up her hand and waved.

" Hey there." she called animatedly, " Are you here for the exams too?" she asked a bubbly look on her face.

The boy looked up at her and for a moment her blood turned to ice, but the feeling passed as he smiled kindly in return. " you could say that." he replied quietly.

"Would you like to accompany me to the pre-exam briefing?" She asked nervously. The boy unsettled her, but she felt she could trust him, plus he had a look to him she couldn't quite place.

" sure." he says slowly, "But I won't be actually attending, just here to watch the exams happen." He says stepping up next to her.

They walk in silence to the briefing building. When they get there she is visibly nervous. The boy puts a comforting head on her shoulder, and smiles at her.

" Don't worry." he says, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Ochako smiles back, and pumps her fist. " Right." , She says animatedly." as she strides into the doorway.

Izuku smiles and takes the transceiver to the listening device he'd planted on the bubbly girl and prepares to listen in on the briefing.

Izuku, day of the exam, stationed on the walls of testing field B

Izuku scanned the bus through his binoculars when it arrived. As the entrants disembarked he was surprised to see the girl from earlier get off too. He smiled to himself, _this'll be interesting, _he thought. As the students lined up he shifted position to look into the field. Where numerous large robots roamed between large buildings. A horn blared and the entrants rushed through the gate, a large boy in glasses at the head of the pack.

Izuku observed for the duration of the test. He saw a few rather promising individuals, for combat and otherwise. He was particularly interested in a floating outfit that seemed to conform to a feminine body type. It would be very useful for infiltration. The girl from before was performing admirably, and her abilities seemed to somehow make things fly, before brutally crashing into the ground.

Towards the end of the test a very large robot appeared. He assumed this would be the zero point robot that had been mentioned, though he wasn't positive as he had no visual feed during the briefing. He scanned the ground below the machine, smirking as he watches the students to be fleeing like frightened bugs. The Smirk fades however as he sees the girl he'd spoken to earlier. She was pinned beneath some rubble and appeared frozen before the approaching terror.

He Lowers the binoculars and sighs. He has no time to help. and why would he help anyway? He's evil, a villain, devoted to the extermination of hero kind. Yet he felt terribly obligated to do something. he watched the field grew quiet as the machines deactivated. Scanning the field again he caught sight of the girl again, standing with the bodiless clothing off to the side of the robot. He gives a relieved sigh and descends the far side of the wall. Making his way through the dense woods to the school building.

Ochako, just after finishing exam, walking out of the school gate

Ochako approached the gate, nerves jumbling like crazy. She was nervous about her performance in the exam, but she was also anxious of whether or not she'd see him. She hadn't stopped thinking of the boy she'd met earlier, she didn't know why but she wanted terribly to know more about him.

She walks slowly, agonizing over the possibility that he'd be gone already. She stepped through the gates fully expected disappointment. But to her surprise he was there, leaning against the wall.

She smiled and waved, " Hey there." she says.

" Hey." he replies simply

"We never properly introduced ourselves earlier, I'm Ochako Uraraka. How bout you?" She says as he falls into step beside her.

"I tell you my name after I ask some questions, deal?" he asks.

Ochako regards him for a moment before answering. " only if I can ask questions too."

"Fine." he says, " What made you wanna be a hero?" he asks quickly.

" The money, for my folks." she says hurriedly adding the last part. " Why did you come today if you didn't want to take the exams?"

" Just wanted to see the place." he answers. " If it came down to it could you risk your life for a stranger?" he asks coldly.

" I… honestly I don't know, I'd like to think so but I've never had the need to see up to now." she says slowly. " what about you?"

" No clue." he says, "But maybe." he pauses for a second. " any siblings?"

" No. " she says. " Do you have a phone?"

" Yes but not one a friend can call." he says shrugging. " You able to follow a single rule of interaction.? He asks turning to look at her.

She cocks her eyebrow at him before answering, " I guess… You got a name?"

"Take this." he says handing her a card. " My address and phone number, don't use either unless it's an emergency." he begins to walk away leaving her standing stunned behind him. He stops and turns, " The name is Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya. You?" he says with a smile as he turns again to leave.

Ochako starts and takes a few steps forward. She stops and calls after him, " Ochako Uraraka." she calls.

He walks around a corner, waving back to her as he does. And just like that she's alone on the street again. She sighs heavily and begins walking again. _That was strange_, she thinks as she walks staring down at the card in her hand.

"_Surveyor"_ it read in bold red letters. " that's odd." she says to herself, " justb what sort of person is this Izuku?" she mutters. _I know that name,_ she thinks, _but from where_?

The thought continues to escape her as she makes her way home. It's not a terribly long walk but long enough for her to ruminate on the name, the card, and his strange appearance at the school. She is still thinking over the day's events when she opens the door to her home. Her father jumps off the couch and rushes over to the entryway, calling her mother from the kitchen. They interrogate her over the day's events. She humors them to an extent, but soon requests to be allowed to be excused, because she was exhausted.

Ochako lays on her bed, staring at the little card she'd received. There is something wrong, she just doesn't know what. She rolls off her bed and leaves her room. The home is quiet and dark, mostly due to the late hour. She makes her way to the computer, quietly sitting in the chair. It takes a minute to pull up the search engine. She begins to type in Izuku's name.

"_**I", **_Her hands shake over the keys.

"_**Z", **_A bead of sweat rolls down her face, dripping from her chin onto the table.

"_**U", **_A sense of foreboding, stronger than anything she'd felt before, closes its fist around her chest.

"_**K", **_The fear only grows as she types the final letter.

"_**U", **_No sooner does the letter enter the search bar then she has deleted the word. She stands quickly, turning the computer off in the same motion. She returns to her room and tries in vain to sleep.

Izuku: Location classified.

Izuku sits in a dark room, with his head down."I met a girl today." Izuku says smiling weakly. " I know you'd tease me about it, I made a fool of myself. She wants to be a hero too, and it's to help her family. Isn't that sweet?"

He sighs loudly and stands walking to a wall opposite him. He speaks over his shoulder, " I wish you could meet her. I wish you could do anything really. It's not my fault right, What happened? I wouldn't have been able to help, right?"

He turns to the left and kneels on the hard cold floor. " Kacchan I'm sorry." he says as he places a card on the bed and leaves through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Uraraka, UA, Walking to class 1A on Day 1.

Ochako walked nervously through the hallways. The linoleum glistened and served to compliment the surreal feeling she felt. When the results had arrived she'd been so nervous, she'd nearly thrown up. But the joy and euphoria she'd felt when she'd passed was unexplainable. It had washed away anything else, but now in the building she couldn't help but feel a twinge in her gut.

She came to the classroom, 1A, she takes a deep breath and walks into the room. She is instantly greeted by the tall boy who'd she'd met at the exam. He's loud and insistent but he seemed fun. The whole class jumped when the teacher showed up, he looked dead. The class had to do a physical fitness test, the teacher said last place would be expelled, but no one was. Though one kid had to stay late to clean the classroom, a really short kid, Mineta as she would later discover his name to be.

Walking home Ochako was very tired from the day's festivities. She sighed as she turned onto another street, wishing she had met that boy again, he was fun to talk to.

Izuku, Surveyor Consultation Office, Conducting a meeting, Day 1.

"Once again, the price for the recordings can not be lowered, Mr. Shigaraki." Izuku says coldly to the unkempt man across his desk.

" strongly suggest you make an exception." the man replies threateningly. Resting his hand deliberately on a book on the desk. The book crumbled to dust.

"That was my brand new notebook." I zuku says unimpressed, " The price just got 1,000 yen higher, I hadn't even written in it." he steeples his fingers and coughs loudly as shigaraki tries to speak. " I know full well what you and your little league of villains claim to be, but I will not lower my price, not for your master himself, this is business, now I suggest you either pay up or leave so I can meet with someone who can."

Shigaraki is quiet for a long time before answering. " What about the students' quirks, how much for the list?."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Izuku says animatedly, " |I'll give you class A for 1,000,000 yen, and class B for an additional 500,000 yen. That sound good to you?"

Shigaraki scowls and harrumphs, " Fine, but I only want class A.", he jabs a finger at izuku aggressively before snapping his fingers. The man Kurohiri appeared with a case.

The transaction went smoothly and Izuku went back to studying the students from the recordings.

A little while later the door opened as a girl came through. " Ah, miss Toga." Iuku says happily, quickly switching off the video, "Were you successful?"

Toga drops the disguise she'd been wearing, a random girl off the street, and pouted as the girls features melted off her bare skin. " Boooh!" , she says emphatically, "How can you always tell?" she asks as he throws her a jacket.

Izuku struggles to hide the blush rapidly spreading over his face as he answers, " You always give off an aura of danger, it simply took me time to figure it out."

Toga hops toward his desk, the jacket he'd thrown her draped lazily over her shoulders. She leans over the desk, and sniffs him, she sighs pleasurably. " You always smell so good." she says as she slides an SD card over the desk, " Like blood!' she laughs maniacally and stares at Izuku as he plugs the card into his laptop.

The card holds pictures of the so-called league of villains entering and exiting their hideout. Izuku fishes through his desk and pulls out a small case, " This case has three vials of blood, from a student from UA, just like you asked." he says as he hands her the case. He turns back to his computer and says, " I hear the league is trying to recruit people for a raid in a few weeks, any interest?"

Toga sits on the desk and lays back to look up at him, " Nah, I like working for you too much," she says, bearing hert fangs as her cheeks glow red.

"Thank you miss Toga." Izuku says politely, but you should be going before the school notices your absence again. You know the deal, as long as they think you're reformed and still attending school, we have a partnership."

Toga sighs and pulls the jacket off her shoulders as she walks to the door, bending and picking up the uniform she'd stashed just outside, donning it as she left.

Once Izuku is sure she's gone he lets out a huge sigh, " My heart can't take her!" he says into the empty room.

Katsuki, location classified,10:00PM, Day 1

His dreams kept him from resting, he could here Deku's voice, his mother's voice, he felt tired, but he felt asleep. He suddenly heard a scream and sat bolt upright, the scream persisted, but from where, his throat began to hurt and he real;ized it was him screaming. He began to cough violently forcing up flem and black sludge from his lungs. He wiped his mouth, his body felt stiff, his arms weak and his chest frail. Ripped the IV from his arm and tried to stand, his head swam and he sat down hard, people ran into the room and began rushing around him, he didn't care he needed to find Deku, he couldn't explain why, but he felt like he needed him.


End file.
